1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for preventing deterioration in display quality when an image is displayed using, for example, an electro-optical element.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a variety of electro-optical devices using a light emitting element such as an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as an “OLED”) have been proposed. These electro-optical devices generally have a configuration in which pixel circuits are provided so as to correspond to intersections of scanning lines and data lines. The pixel circuit includes the light emitting element, a driving transistor, and the like, and is provided so as to correspond to a pixel of an image to be displayed.
In this configuration, when a data signal with a potential corresponding to a grayscale level of the pixel is applied to a gate of the driving transistor, the driving transistor supplies a current corresponding to a voltage between the gate and the source to the light emitting element. Thereby, the light emitting element emits light at a luminance corresponding to the grayscale level. At this time, if characteristics such as a threshold voltage of the driving transistor vary for each pixel circuit, unevenness of the display which seems to spoil uniformity of a display screen occurs.
For this reason, a technique for compensating the characteristics of the driving transistor in the pixel circuit has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-53635).
However, with the progress of miniaturization of the electro-optical device, various wires, terminals, electrodes, and the like become closer to each other, and thus capacitive coupling tends to occur therebetween. For this reason, if a potential varies in a certain electrode, this influences potentials of other electrodes and thus causes display quality to deteriorate.